I Got A Brand New Girlfriend!
by iits-eriikax3
Summary: Troy and Gabriella Split. Chad and Taylor splt. Chella. And Troy moves to NY and finds a new girl, and that girl is on her way to fame!
1. 1st move

**This is my second fanfic... so go easy please I am also working on A Chaotic Mess Of Changes... Id appreciate help with that.. anyway on with the story **

**First chapter:Crazy Like A Whirlwind, here goes the story Its Been Too Long. **

Gabriella was walking down the hallway at her high school, East High. She had suffered an awful break-up with Troy Bolton, the most adored jock at her school. Although she had her eye on another jock, close to Troy's popularity level, she still missed him badly. Gabriella Montez now likes Chad Danforth.

Gabi's POV

I was walking down the hall when I heard a loud yelling argument between my crush and best bud. Chad Danforth and Taylor Mckessie (His girlfriend). "Well guess what Chad! Im sick of you looking over all the cheerleaders and each girl in the school, we are over! I know someone that liked you. Have her. There she is! GO DIG IN!" SHe hollered pointing to me. _Uh oh... he sees me. Gabriella go hide!_ I thought to myself. I started running when I heard Chad calling out to me. "Gabriella! I only looked over you! I like you not Taylor, now lets forget about our ex's and be together!" He said calmly. "Let me sleep on it Chad, ill call you in the morning." Gabriella spoke.

END OF POV

Gabriella went home and fell asleep and dreamt about her future

HER DREAM

_"Ben! Come here you forgot your lunch! Heather, remember you have softball practice at 4:30. Jamie hurry and get down here or you'll be late for school! And Theresa Daddy has your lunch money, go get it!" Gabriella called to her 4 children. Ben is 7, Heather is 14, Jamie is 17, and Theresa is 5. Her husband of 19 years walked over. "Hello Chad." Gabriella said to him. "Hey Gabster." He replied. _

End Of Her Dream

Gabriella's POV

I was taken out of my dream when my alarm clock started beeping. I moaned and hit the snooze button. "Gabriella time to get up!" My mother called up the stairs. I groggily got out of my bed and went into my walk in closet. _what to wear... _I trailed off in my thoughts. I picked a Pink lacy tank-top with a black shawl over it, and a faded out short jean skirt with ruffles at the bottom. I walked to my vanity and put half of my hair up and clipped it with a pink butterfly barette. I walked into the bathroom and brushed my teeth. My mom called me down for breakfast, which was pancakes with butter and maple syrup. She handed me a glass of milk. I finished my meal and went to the shoe box (we werent completely organized yet) and pulled out a pair of white ballet flats. Remembering what I told Chad yesterday, I grabbed my purse and pulled out my new pink razr phone. I dialed his number and I heard a voice. "Hi! This is Chad's little sister Amber. Chad is busy waxing his eyebrows, can I take a message?" Amber asked trying not to crack up. I heard Chad in the bakground saying, "Amber give me the phone. Now!" Is all I heard him say. "Hi, this is Chad." He said kindly. "Hi Chad its Gabriella. I wanted to answer your question if I'll date you." I started. "Okay..." Chad said. "Yea sure I will." I finished.

AT SCHOOL

"Hey Chad!" I called to him. "Hey Gabby! I wanna ask you something..."

**Help! What to ask her! Remember Read and Review please comments or critisism:)**


	2. Jealousy Strikes

**Heyy! For my 1st chapter I only had 3 reviews... good start though. This is the chapter where Chad asks Gabriella the question. **

**CorbinBleu4ever- Thanks i'll update soon as possible!**

**Keitrolvr1-Thanks I'll think about asking that... email me sometime! Montez-Bolton- Thank you tons! That really encourages me to write more!**

**Chapter 2- Jealousy and the Date**

"Well, I was wondering if your doing anything this Friday night, I was thinking maybe we could catch a uhh..." Chad started. "A movie and dinner?" I asked. "Yea thats what I was going to ask..." He said while blushing. "Of course Chad!" I exclaimed. 'BEEP BEEP' "Umm... Chad I have someone on my other line... can I call you back?" I asked him. "Sure." He said. "Bye" We said in unison. "Hello?" I answered. "Hi Gabi... its Troy. I was wondering if we can maybe get back together... I really miss you." Troy said to me. "Umm... newsflash! Troy im dating Chad now! Done! (**a/n like she says when Taylor tries to tell her that they were mean jerks and that they thought Troy and the call backs were getting in the way of their chances of having her on the scholastic decathlon team... well ya) **I dont like you anymore!" I yelled to him. "Well I thought.." He started. "Yea I thought something too Troy. How much I liked you... then you dump me for Sharpay! Not cool I have feelings too. Bye." I said while hanging up. I called Chad back. His mom answered. "Hello, you have reached the Danforth's this is Margaret. May I ask who's calling?" She asked me. "Gabriella Montez, im calling for Chad." I said. "One moment Gabriella." She said. I heard her yell, 'Chad your girlfriend is on the phone!' like really loud. "Hey Gabi." He said. "Hi Chad..." I trailed off. "So... what movie do you wanna see Friday?" He asked me. "How bout... The Living With Dupree Movie..." I said. "That'd be cool." He said. "Yea.. Troy called trying to get back with me..." I mentioned. "What the heck?" He yelled really loud. "Sorry" He added whispering. See Ya Later Gabi." He said. "Yea Chad tommorow..." We hung up.

At School

CHADS POV

"Hey Troy, you show dog." I said irritatedly. "Huh?" He said in complete stupidity.. "You tried to get with MY girlfriend!" I screamed in Troy's face. "What ever Chad im not going to be involved with your little prissy act. She's not your love! Shes a crush to you! She is my love!" Troy said angrily. "Whatever I wanna get this over with." I said. I brought my arm back and punched him right in the center of his stomach. He punched me in the face and kicked my stomach. I slapped him. He punched me again... but in the balls. "Whatever you scumbag dont mess with my girl." I said in his face. I wanted victory so I turned back to him on my heel and punched him in the back of his neck. His head banged against the locker. And then all I remember is someone calling the cops on me...

**When I say couples you say drama! That was just a filler... R&R! Im sorry this chapter im not too fond of...**


	3. Will you bail me out?

**Yay! I have 9 reviews! I want to acknowledge all who reviewed!**

**NativeWildMage- Thanks Meg! I will try to do your suggestion! Call us soon... are you coming to the reunion?**

**KietroLuvr-Thanks I will update really soon!**

**Gabriella Montez-Bolton- Thanks soo very much I will try my hardest to update as soon as I possibly can ALL the time!  
Ayana Starman- I will update soon! Arent Chella's great?**

**iLoVeZaCeFrOn- Thank you! i love him too! **

**On With the story! Chapter 3- Who's Gonna Pay My Bail?**

Last Chapter-

I said in his face. I wanted victory so I turned back to him on my heel and punched him in the back of his neck. His head banged against the locker. And then all I remember is someone calling the cops on me...

"Chad! What did you do to him?" Gabi yelled to me. I froze on the spot. Next thing I knew I heard police sirens. "We are looking for Chad Danforf." The police officer said. "Danforth." I corrected. Everyone pointed to me. "Sir, we are going to have to take you down to the station. Is there anyone who would like to come along?" Officer Jenkins asked. "Me!" Gabi said quietly. "Are you ok with that sir?" The cop asked me. "Yea. Thats my girlfriend." I said. The officer came up and handcuffed me. Me, Gabi, and the cop walked out to her car. I couldnt even sit next to Gabi! She had to sit up front with the policeman. We arrived there and went into a private room and started telling the stories. "Listen mam, I want to let you know it is my fault. Well, Troy called to get my girlfriend trying to get her back. THe next day at school, today, I asked him what was going on. I punched him and then he punched and kicked me. Next, I slapped him, then he punched me in a bit of a private part. Lastly, I punched him once more and his head hit the locker which caused him to pass out. We used to be best friends, I dont know what got into me..." I trailed off. "Well sir we are going to have to...

**Darn it! I got writers block! Suggest things please! I need 5 more reviews to go on!**


	4. Haha!

Sorry I didnt update in so long! My house got struck by lightning in August, we just got internet back!

Chapter 4: Haha!

"We are going to have to say--- 1 night in jail. That was a man in make-up... not the real Troy Boltom... or however his name is. Troy is actually in the office waiting for all of you.

Chad laughed and walked to the office with his girlfriend and friends. They entered and seen Troy sitting down with his head in his hands.

"Troy, man whats up?" Chad asked curiously.

"I gotta move you guys. My Dad just got this good paying job in New York. At a school called Ernie Davis. Well, I'm leaving tomorrow night." Troy said dissapointed.

"No Troy! You cant leave. The school, the team, and us all are going to slide downhill. We cant allow you to move Bolton. We need ya here!" Chad argued.

"My Dad has always wanted this job, I cant let him down. Im sorry guys. See ya, I gotta go pack." Troy said leaving the office.

Troy's POV

I just walked in the door. Wheres Dad? "Dad??" I called. "Im in my room Troy! Im busy!" Dad yelled. I ran up to his room to see...

AHHH! CLIFFY!

Disclaimer: I dont own HSM or anything. I only own to storys plot. 


End file.
